Sensorial
by StrawK
Summary: Olfato, audição, visão, tato e paladar; todos seus sentidos pertenciam à Temari. SHIKATEMA WEEK MEGA ATRASADA, PORQUE SIM! 2 de 5
1. Olfato

_Renascendo das cinzas!_

_Sim, eu sei que tem gente me ameaçando de morte por causa de Antagônicos e Distopia, mas voltei com uma SHIKATEMA por causa da ShikaTema Week, e sim, eu sei que estou atrasada, mas e daí?_

_Essa fic terá 5 capítulos bobinhos relativamente curtos (e talvez um epílogo) e estou super feliz de postá-la por que estava sem inspiração e essa veio me nocauteando - embora eu acredite que só vá agradar quem é ST shipper, mesmo. :D_

_Não está betada, então se acharem algum erro, por favor, me avisem para que possa corrigi-lo!_

_..._

_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto, nosso amigo escritor de fanfics cannon._

_Sem fins lucrativos, mas mesmo assim, não copie, beleza?_

_..._

**Sensorial**

_Olfato_

Shikamaru saberia dizer com precisão, o momento exato em que passou a desenvolver fantosmia.

Fantosmia é basicamente uma espécie de alucinação olfativa, uma percepção de odores — bons ou ruins — sem estímulo efetivo do olfato. Obviamente, a explicação era muito mais complexa, visto o fato de sua causa ser geralmente algum tipo de lesão cerebral ou distúrbios neurológicos; mas ele não sofria de nenhum destes, porque afinal de contas, sua fantosmia era inventada.

Brincava de imaginar cheiros, porque periodicamente ansiava e _precisava_ ter a sensação de que ao menos por instantes tivera por perto uma certa kunoichi irmã do kazekage, o suficiente para que aquele perfume ficasse impregnado em suas narinas e principalmente em seu cérebro.

Em sua lógica absurda, que contrariava toda sua fama de gênio prático e racional, quanto mais se acostumasse com o perfume, mesmo que imaginário, mais fácil seria não se importar quando Temari de fato o estivesse exalando no mesmo ambiente que ele, e isso o pouparia de muitas situações problemáticas, como quando foi atingindo pela primeira vez com a ideia de que realmente apreciava — apreciar era somente um eufemismo, aqui — aquele aroma.

E claro, era a pior estratégia que o estrategista de Konoha poderia ter, pois em vez de fazê-lo tratar aquilo como algo corriqueiro e sem importância, na verdade o estava deixando paranoico.

Foi exatamente um ano depois do fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, em uma sexta-feira preguiçosa, com o sol a pino e Ino lhe puxando pelo braço em direção à Floricultura Yamanaka, que ele começou a perceber, com a visão de um homem, e não de um garoto, as nuances de Temari.

— Ino, eu ainda nem almocei! — ele protestou, enquanto a amiga insistia que precisava de ajuda no estabelecimento.

— Você pode comer alguma coisa lá mesmo. Estou sozinha na loja e como hoje se comemora o primeiro aniversário do fim da guerra, vamos ter muito movimento! Você sabe, as pessoas estão felizes, presenteiam umas às outras e tudo mais. Além disso, temos que cuidar da decoração do evento antes que as comitivas das outras Vilas cheguem!

— Eu não me lembro de ter dito que te ajudaria. Porquê não pede ajuda ao Sai?

— Porque — a loira dizia, já empurrando Shikamaru para dentro da Floricultura e fechando a porta atrás de si — você não estava fazendo nada além de deitar no telhado e ver as nuvens e o Sai está ocupado cuidando de outro tipo de decoração. Ele é um artista, você sabe. Agora, é só ficar aqui e vender as flores para quem chegar, mas não aceite nenhuma encomenda, porque não teremos tempo para atender. Está tudo etiquetado, se não souber reconhecer alguma flor, e tem dinheiro na segunda gaveta do primeiro balcão, caso falte troco.

Enquanto falava, Ino ia e voltava dos fundos da floricultura, abastecendo um pequeno carrinho com diversos arranjos de flores coloridas.

— E-espera! Aonde você vai? — perguntou, atônito, quando ela abriu a porta novamente, dessa vez para sair.

— Duh! Eu vou cuidar da decoração do evento, claro! Você não prestou atenção? De qualquer forma, você não ficará sozinho. Daqui a pouco chega ajuda com um lanchinho pra você! Ah, e não esqueça de mudar a plaquinha aqui da frente! Até mais!

Então Shikamaru se viu sozinho, rodeado de flores e plantas, se lamentando por mais uma vez se deixar dominar pela energia de Ino, apenas por concluir que tentar discutir com ela seria muito mais problemático.

Levantou-se e saiu arrastando os pés em direção à porta de vidro, onde deixou que a placa pendurada nela ficasse com os dizeres "ESTAMOS ATENDENDO" virado para o lado de fora, mas mal voltou para seu lugar atrás do balcão, Temari irrompeu pela loja, os braços repletos de vasos de flores brancas e vermelhas e a expressão surpresa por vê-lo.

— A Yamanaka não me disse que seria você que estaria aqui — disse ela, com um meio sorriso, depositando desorganizadamente os vasos em um dos balcões.

— Desculpe decepcioná-la — ele brincou, apontando com a cabeça uma banqueta de madeira para ela, que sentou ao seu lado.

— Não, ainda bem que é você. Porque, por exemplo, eu não aguentaria ficar mais de cinco minutos dividindo o mesmo espaço sozinha com o Rock Lee.

— É, e ainda bem que é você, porque eu também não.

Geralmente discutiam pelo simples prazer de implicar com opiniões banais contrárias, mas agora, como sempre acontecia quando concordavam em algo, encaravam-se tímidos e cúmplices, tomando cuidado em desviar o olhar antes que ficasse estranho demais; da última vez, prolongaram tanto a encarada que acabaram caindo em um silêncio que constrangeu ambos, embora Temari fizesse o tipo durona e agisse como se não a afetasse.

— Hum... Você por acaso não estaria com o meu lanche, estaria? — Shikamaru perguntou, tanto para achar logo um assunto, quanto pelas reclamações de seu estômago, já pedindo alimento.

— Não. Me disseram que teria comida aqui esperando por mim e confesso que foi só por isso que vim ajudar, mesmo. A viagem até aqui me esgotou. Tive tempo apenas para tomar banho.

— Então aquela abusada enganou nós dois. Que problemático.

— Agora não adianta chorar. Já que estamos aqui, levante a bunda desse banco e me ajude a arrumar esses vasos que eu trouxe e depois escapamos para comer alguma coisa.

— Não seria melhor ir um de cada vez para não deixar a floricultura sem ninguém?

— Não quer sair para almoçar comigo? — Temari encarou-o com os olhos estreitos que chispavam, desafiadores e divertidos.

Não passava pela cabeça do jounin qualquer outra resposta que não fosse afirmativa, mas antes de responder, cogitava o que seria mais problemático: deixar a loja sem ninguém e ter que aguentar Ino reclamando pelos próximos três meses ou provocar a garota à sua frente, sugerindo que não apreciava sua companhia?

Como ainda não havia respondido, Temari suavizou a expressão, e com um tom remotamente frustrado, completou:

— Tudo bem. Pode ficar aqui se quiser. Sem problema — ela virou-se de costas, fingindo ajeitar algumas flores e Shikamaru percebeu que ela ficara um tanto tensa.

— Eu... Quero comer_ takoyaki_ com você. Você gosta, não é?

— Idiota — voltou a encará-lo, suspirando. — Sabe muito bem que eu detesto qualquer coisa com polvo.

— É, eu sei — ele riu, ante a braveza dela. — Vamos colocar essas flores no lugar.

Os dois trabalharam em silêncio durante alguns minutos, antes de serem interrompidos por dois clientes; depois de atendê-los e ficarem sozinhos novamente, Shikamaru decidiu que precisavam manter uma conversa ou as coisas começariam a ficar estranhas.

— Essas flores que você trouxe... Tem uma fragrância bem marcante.

— A Yamanaka me pediu para trazer de Suna. São rosas-do-deserto, mas algumas pessoas conhecem como lírio impala.

— Elas possuem um caule bem diferente. Para armazenar água, suponho.

— Sim. E são bastante usadas para fabricar perfumes.

— Devem ser perfumes muito bons.

— Bem, estou usando um agora. Quer sentir?

Ele percebeu que Temari se arrependeu assim que fez a proposta, pois corou ligeiramente. Mas a conhecia e sabia que ela manteria a oferta, por mais vergonhosa que fosse. Às vezes imaginava se manter a pose de mulher madura e resolvida era assim tão importante a ponto de deixá-lo respirar em seu pescoço.

— T-tudo bem — ele disse, se aproximando enquanto a borda do kimono preto era afastada e as linhas suaves da clavícula feminina eram expostas.

Shikamaru fechou os olhos enquanto inclinava o rosto na direção da curva do pescoço dela, captando a fragrância da kunoichi, e que Kami os livrasse de alguém entrar naquele exato momento, pois foi como se um soco poderoso o atingisse; de repente, o estômago afundou e o sangue borbulhou; as mãos suaram e os pés ficaram dormentes; o cérebro parecia sacudir-se em seu crânio e quando ele finalmente entendeu que aquele era o melhor cheiro que já sentira na vida e que teria que senti-lo pelo resto dos seus dias e que droga, isso era muito, muito problemático, porque ele não conseguiria sentir esse perfume sem pirar, sentiu Temari afastar-se e ajeitar o kimono.

— O que achou? — perguntou ela, com um toque de divertimento, para disfarçar a voz trêmula, enquanto ele ainda está lá, como um babaca, de olhos fechados, tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— É... B-bom. Muito bom, mesmo. É... Sensacional.

— _Wow_. Nunca imaginei você usando uma palavra como "_sensacional" — _ela soltou uma risada de prazer quase perversa e se dirigiu à porta. —Mas que bom que gostou, porque na verdade... eu não estou usando perfume algum_._

E foi exatamente aqui que surgiu a ideia insana de fingir fantosmia.

…

_Bom, deixem o seu amor em um review! _  
_Digam o que acharam, para eu saber se estou no rumo certo!_


	2. Audição

_Desculpem a demora! T-T_

_Capítulo não betado. Me avisem ao encontrar qualquer erro para que eu possar corrigir!_

_Boa leitura! :)_

_._

**Sensorial**

Audição

.

— Cara, o que você está fazendo? — Naruto fez uma careta espantada para Shikamaru.

— Nada.

— Não, cara... É sério. Tem alguma coisa errada com seu rosto.

— Não tem nada de errado com meu rosto.

— Mas você está com esse olhar vidrado de psicopata e dilatando as narinas assim, ó!

— Não estou dilatando as narinas, Naruto.

É claro que ele estava dilatando as narinas e provavelmente também estava com uma expressão psicopata, porém jamais diria que isso era mais uma de suas sessões diárias de fantosmia forçada, principalmente porque havia passado quase um mês e não estava adiantando; já encontrara Temari mais duas vezes e ainda ficava profundamente perturbado, como se sempre fosse a primeira vez que sentia aquele aroma, então era quase inevitável não repetir a lamentável cena da floricultura.

Por sorte, antes que pudesse fazer algo mais vergonhoso e ser confundido com um pervertido, conseguia suprimir o êxtase simplesmente prendendo a respiração. Essa, na verdade era a única estratégia que havia funcionado até agora.

Não conseguir ao menos lidar com algo tão banal — em sua concepção — quanto feromônios, por vezes aumentava o vazio que sentia ao se lembrar que nem seu pai nem Asuma estavam ali para lhe dar conselhos sobre as mulheres. A dolorosa ausência sempre estivera ali, é claro, mas nesses momentos específicos, se dava conta que apesar de ser um ninja e ter lutado em uma guerra, ainda faltavam muitas coisas que o fariam ser um homem de fato; e saber como lidar com seu primeiro real interesse no sexo oposto em uma idade que deixava as coisas muito mais complicadas, era uma delas.

Embora agora passasse bastante tempo na sala do Hokage com Kakashi, não sentia-se à vontade para discorrer sobre esse tipo de assunto com o atarefado líder da Vila; além disso, tinha certeza de que se o fizesse, acabaria com um daqueles livrinhos pornográficos embaixo do travesseiro.

Por isso que estava mesmo cogitando a ideia absurda de tentar um diálogo com Naruto, de quem estava muito próximo ultimamente, e que ainda o olhava desconfiado enquanto enchia a boca de lámem do Ichiraku.

Não pretendia ser muito literal; não daria nomes e trabalharia com probabilidades, apenas para ter uma ideia de como o amigo lidava com o assédio constante das muitas garotas que suspiravam pelo herói de Konoha. Em algum momento ele deve ter se sentido desnorteado com o perfume de alguém.

Deixando de lado a já sabida inútil fantosmia forçada, respirou fundo, dessa vez para tomar coragem e comentou com um tom desinteressado:

— Ahn, Naruto... Então... Como estão as coisas com suas fãs?

— Eh? — O loiro engoliu o macarrão e sorriu, esquecendo que não obteve resposta sobre a expressão psicopata de Shikamaru. — Ah, é engraçado! E eu ganho bastante coisa boa. Na minha geladeira não tem mais comida vencida!

— Imagino que não. São muitas garotas bonitas, não?

— Hum... Algumas, acho. Por que esse papo agora?

— E você acha que alguma delas tem um perfume melhor do que o de qualquer outra a ponto de te deixar meio tonto?

— E-eu não sei, cara. Não ando cheirando as pessoas por aí — Naruto riu e continuou, com ar distante. — Mas uma vez... Uma vez eu perdi minha bolsinha de moedas e a Hinata achou. Ela deixou guardado junto com as coisas dela, e quando me devolveu, eu achei que tinha um cheiro muito bom e eu fiquei segurando aquele treco debaixo do meu nariz por um bom tempo...

Por essa resposta, pensou em desistir da conversa, porque Naruto obviamente era muito mais atrasado em relação aos próprios sentimentos, mas continuou:

— É que eu tenho um amigo... Ele está um pouco obcecado com algumas particularidades de uma garota. Tipo, o cheiro que ela tem, que ele não consegue para de pensar e-

— Eu acho que você devia falar pra ela.

— Eu... O quê?

— Eu acho que você devia falar com a Temari! Cara, já deu para sacar que esse seu narigão arreganhado era por causa dela.

O estrategista suspirou, derrotado. Subestimou Naruto, que acabou sendo mais perceptivo do que imaginou, porque não dava mesmo para julgá-lo como um bom conselheiro amoroso, visto que o cara era um tanto tapado e inconsciente em reconhecer a queda livre que tinha por Hinata e vice-versa.

Mas o problema em falar com Temari era que ele sempre teve uma ideia fixa do que queria para sua vida: ser alguém mais ou menos, que se casaria com uma mulher nem bonita, nem feia, com quem viveria pacatamente até o fim de seus dias. Mas ela era bonita demais para sua própria sanidade, além de ter um temperamento que em nada remetia à tranquilidade; e aceitar tudo isso seria como negar seu próprio ideal de vida e pisar em um terreno desconhecido do qual não teria nenhum controle e muito menos sossego, mesmo que já tivesse mudado de ideia pelo menos sobre ser alguém mais ou menos.

— É mais problemático do que somente _falar com ela_ — Shikamaru baixou os olhos para seu próprio prato de lámen, pela metade. — Eu queria só não parecer tão bizarro quando ela está por perto.

— Se o problema é pensar demais no perfume dela, se concentre em outra coisa, então! Naquele leque que ela carrega, na voz, no irmão dela, sei lá!

— Seria... seria bom tentar me concentrar na voz. Acho que não seria uma distração perigosa.

Não acreditava mesmo que estava acatando uma ideia de Naruto, mas era um bom plano desviar o foco para algo potencialmente menos perturbador.

Percebeu que o amigo lhe sorria, travesso:

— Ei, preguiçoso! É melhor você não ficar com essa cabeça confusa, senão não será digno de ser meu conselheiro quando eu for o Hokage!

— Cala a boca.

**_.:oOo:._**

E foi pela conversa comprometedora que teve com Naruto que três dias depois, Shikamaru se encontrava perambulando pela feira de Konoha com Temari ao lado, lendo a lista de compras enquanto ele carregava a cesta.

"_Já que vai se concentrar na voz, faça-a falar bastante. Vá comprar comida e a chame para te acompanhar e ler a lista, ou manda ela repetir um mantra, nome de jutsu, essas coisas!" — _foi o que o amigo lhe aconselhou e insanamente ele acatara.

Estava até se saindo bem ao desviar o foco para a voz dela; quase — bem _quase_, mesmo — conseguia ignorar o aroma feminino que lhe desconcertava, mas agora outro problema surgia.

Ele estava realmente prestando a atenção.

Enquanto ela falava nomes de vegetais, legumes e frutas, começou a decifrar as nuances e particularidades do tom de voz de Temari e começou a pirar, porque nunca havia reparado nisso e agora concluía que ela falava de um modo que reverberava em todas as freqüências por todo seu corpo, _quadrifonicamente_.

— Cebola — ela disse, quando passaram em frente a uma tenda e ele evitou suspirar de desgosto.

Obviamente, sabia que ela costumava quase rosnar ao falar quando contrariada e que gritava de modo assombroso quando com raiva; sabia que em seu estado mais calmo, prevalecia o tom maduro e firme (pouquíssimas vezes a ouvira gaguejar) e que tinha uma suavidade escondida que deixava transparecer timidamente, e somente para ele, em alguns momentos a sós.

Mas agora... Agora ele estava aborrecido, a um passo do mau-humor, porque seus ouvidos — seu corpo inteiro — estavam desesperados para ouvir de Temari qualquer coisa, em qualquer tom.

— Eu sei que você odeia qualquer tipo de atividade que exija algum esforço, mas já que sua mãe pediu para você fazer compras e eu aceitei vir ajudar, poderia pelo menos se mostrar um pouco agradecido e não me contaminar com esse seu humor — ela resmungou. — Agora pegue as malditas cebolas.

_Firme, decidida, um pouco arrogante. _

— Não fale do meu humor quando você passa a maior parte do tempo praguejando por aí. E essas cebolas estão feias.

— Eu não vivo praguejando por aí. As pessoas que são lerdas demais. Vamos para outro lugar que venda cebolas, então.

_Levemente ofendida, então suave... Como que para provar que sabe não-praguejar._

— Sinto que isso foi uma indireta — ele parou a encarando, sendo encarado de volta.

— Você _é_ lerdo. Não preciso de indiretas para dizer isso. Mas não se preocupe, há pessoas mais lerdas que você.

_Séria, um pouco rouca, ansiosa, conformada._

Encararam-se durante mais alguns instantes, certos de que haviam entendido as entrelinhas.

— Esqueça as cebolas — Shikamaru disse, recomeçando a andar. — Qual o próximo item?

— _Beijo_.

— O- oquê?

— Q-U-E-I-J-O. Não ouviu?

— Não, eu... Só imaginei ter escutado outra coisa — era óbvio que dado seu histórico com a fantosmia, isso aconteceria. Agora seu subconsciente resolvia lhe pregar peças auditivas. — Que tipo de... queijo?

— Aqui não diz. Você deve saber que tipo de queijo sua mãe costuma usar.

— Não, eu não sei o tipo de queijo que minha mãe costuma usar.

— Mas você deveria saber que tipo de queijo sua mãe costuma usar!

— Eu saber o tipo de queijo que minha mãe costuma usar deveria ser importante?

— O queijo não é importante.

— Pelo tom da sua voz, parece mesmo que o beijo é importante!

Ela o encarou novamente, quase ruborizando. Ele consertou:

— Q- queijo... Parece que o _queijo _é importante. Que... problemático.

Depois de alguns segundos de um silencio que zombava dos dois, Shikamaru observou enquanto ela deixava a lista em suas mãos; o perfume o inebriando, a voz suave penetrando seus ouvidos, quando ela se aproximou e sussurrou antes de ir embora:

— Acho melhor você continuar suas compras sem mim, mas não se preocupe em estar ouvindo coisas. Eu realmente disse "_beijo_".

**_.:oOo:._**

Naquela noite, Shikamaru teve dificuldade em pegar no sono.

Sempre que fechava os olhos, imaginava ouvir Temari sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto ele era lerdo e que se não se apressasse logo, deixaria outra pessoa beijá-la.

Acordou de manhã, muito mais cedo que o costume, porque novamente imaginou ouvir Temari lhe despertando, só que dessa vez de um modo muito mais provocador.

Esperneou em pensamento:

_ "O QUÊ ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO COMIGO?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Deixe seu amor em um review!**_

_Ps: não curti muito esse capítulo porque acho que não consegui passar tudo o que eu queria com o lance da audição._

_Mas como eu já havia escrito muito, decidi ficar nesse rumo e explorar isso um pouco mais nos próximos capítulos._

_**Digam o que acharam! ;)**_


End file.
